One Word Story Game
by CamsthiSky
Summary: Lance is bored and manages to round everyone up for a game. It's fluffy and nothing hurts.


This is a Christmas present for Mei, Hay, and Bex on tumblr. You three are amazing and I'm so glad I got to know you! :)

* * *

Lance clapped his hands, startling pretty much everyone in the room. "You guys are all _really_ boring, ya know that?"

Pidge sent him a withering glare, but otherwise didn't say anything. Just went back to playing with her important space gadgets. Hunk grinned at him, like he knew exactly where Lance's head was—the guy probably did, knowing him. But he didn't say anything, either. Keith ignored him, and Shiro wasn't even in the room.

Basically they were proving Lance right.

"Let's do something," Lance tried again, his voice whinier on purpose. Maybe if he got on their nerves enough they'd give in and this would be a lot easier. "Like a game. Oh, hide and seek! Or-or we could play the one word story game!"

Hunk considered it for a moment, shoulders relaxed. Honestly, the guy had managed to really get out of his shell since the five of them reunited, and it was a nice thought. Lance was honestly happy for Hunk.

"The one-word story game is pretty fun," Hunk said, nudging Pidge. "Come on, Pidge. We used to play it back at the Garrison all the time."

Pidge huffed and put down her fancy space toy. "You mean _you_ guys used to play it all the time. I've only played it once, and that was because you two forced me into it."

"But it was fun," Lance said, smirk in place as he turned himself upside down on the couch. "Besides. It was bonding."

Keith twitched at that, but still pretended to ignore them.

Rolling her eyes, Pidge said, "Fine. I'll play your one word story game. But only if Keith and Shiro play, too."

"Yes!" Lance pumped an arm in the air, jumping off the couch. "Keith! C'mon man! Now you gotta play with us!"

"…Only if Shiro agrees to it," was Keith's reply.

"What am I agreeing to?" Shiro asked as he walked into the lounge. A towel was strung around his neck, and he looked like he just got out of the shower after a session on the training deck. Probably did, since he and Keith were the training nuts of the team. "If this is another prank on Coran, count me out. You guys need to learn when to quit."

Hunk laughed. "Lance wants to play the one word story game. Keith and Pidge won't play unless you agree to play."

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the two. "Is that right?" Pidge just shrugged, but Keith rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. "Well, it sounds like fun. Why don't we get the princess and Coran in on this, too?"

Lance jumped in the air. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Thanks Shiro!" he said, lightly punching Shiro's human arm. "I'm gonna go get them and then we can play!"

Allura and Coran weren't that hard to round up, and Lance convinced them pretty easily. They were both interested in Lance's "earthling game" and followed him eagerly. The ended up in a circle in the middle of the pit. Lance couldn't help the excited buzz filling him up.

This was the game he, his parents, and his siblings used to play for family game night before he'd left for the garrison. The game was surrounded by warm memories of laughter and happiness, and Lance was eager to make new memories involving this second family.

"So how do we play this game?" Allura asked. "Are there rules?"

"Oh, it's stupid easy," Lance said, leaning forward eagerly. "Basically everyone takes turn creating a story, but you can only say one word at a time. It usually ends up turning into something completely ridiculous."

"So who goes first?" Shiro asked.

"Lance was the one to suggest the game, so I say he goes first."

" _Thank you,_ Hunk," Lance said. "Okay, then let's just go around the circle then. Hunk'll be next. Here's the first word: Once."

Hunk groaned. " _Lance_."

"What?" Lance asked. "It's a classic! Now, you have to choose the next word."

"Fine," Hunk sighed. "There."

"Was," Pidge said.

"A?" Shiro added.

"Voltron," Keith blurted out.

There was silence for about .02 seconds before everyone burst out laughing.

"Keith!" Lance cried.

"What?" Keith asked, a defensive hunch to his shoulders. He looked mildly embarrassed. "It was the only thing that came to mind."

Shiro waved them all down. "Okay, okay. Allura, it's your turn."

"That."

"Cobbled," Coran put in cheerily. He got a few scattered chuckles but Lance kept the flow going before anyone could interrupt.

"Vicious."

"Razor."

"Sharp."

"Piranhas."

"That."

"Kept."

"Dancing."

"The Hula."

"Lance!"

"Hey! That was two words!"

"You dirty cheater!"

"It's not cheating! I'm just bending the rules a bit!"

" _Lance."_

"Fine, I won't do it again," Lance grumbled, but he couldn't keep a grin off of his face. "Just keep going, Hunk!"

"And."

"Voltron."

"Didn't."

"Know…."

They kept it up, laughing and cheering and groaning for a long while, and Lance couldn't stop smiling. This was one of the best games that he'd ever played, probably besting some of the times he'd had with his family, and it was _amazing_.

In the end, they ended up with a detailed story about how Voltron cobbled some hula dancing piranhas that couldn't stop eating man-eating bananas. It was awesome, and everyone was exhausted from laughing by the time they finished.

The weight on Shiro's shoulders didn't seem to weigh as much, and Keith looked a lot more open to the others. Allura and Coran looked delighted to be bonding with the humans, and Pidge just looked exasperatedly happy—a look that was rare for her.

And Hunk, he just shared a knowing look with Lance.

It was a success, if Lance did say so himself. And maybe, when they weren't saving the universe, they could do this again.


End file.
